


Do Something

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four moments in which Pietro becomes closer to people who care about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Something

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on four Tumblr prompts I got for a prompt meme, which are as follows:  
> 1\. (X Me) Pietro and Gambit Are in a small space; Pietro has claustrophobia.  
> 2\. (Zip Me-one character dressing another) Lorna has to dress an out of it Pietro.  
> 3\. (Zip Me) Pietro and Wanda  
> 4\. (quiet me-one calms another down) Pietro & Lorna 
> 
> Enjoy!

1.

“Well, this ain't what I'd call five star accommodation,” Remy said, “but I guess it's better than being dead.”

“What is wrong with you?” Pietro asked. 

The two of them were stuck in a tiny, cold steel compartment that felt no bigger than a cupboard. Neither of them could stand up to their full height, or lay down straight. Instead, they were forced to squish together with their knees drawn up near their stomachs, backs curved against the hard wall. 

Remy shifted, trying to stretch his legs and ease the pain in his back without knocking Pietro over.

“Stop that,” Pietro snapped. 

“Sorry,” Remy said, digging his elbow into Pietro's side as he tried to push himself up enough to move his leg. “Getting cramps.”

Pietro made a frustrated noise, shifting his body to the side so that he was facing away from Remy. 

“C'mon,” Remy said, placing a hand on Pietro's shoulder. “Don't be like that.” 

Pietro jerked forward, displacing Remy's hand. “I'm not,” he said, “being anything, except annoyed because I'm trapped in here with you.” 

“We could do something interesting,” Remy said, leaning closer to Pietro so that their bodies were pressed together. “Something ta pass the time.” 

Pietro was extremely stiff. “Not interested.” 

“Cuddling? You like that.” 

“No.” 

A strange sensation took over Remy. At first, he wasn't sure what it was. Then he realized. “Pietro, are you shaking?” 

“Get off me,” Pietro said. 

“Pietro--” 

“I can't breathe,” Pietro hissed, twisting away. Remy backed off as much as he could, which wasn't much. They were still touching, though no longer pressed against each other. 

“Pietro, look at me.” He could see Pietro's shoulders shaking. Could hear his ragged breathing. When there was no response he said, louder, “Pietro, turn around.” 

“What?” Pietro turned, his face extremely pale, sweat creating a sheen on his skin. He looked ill. His eyes darted everywhere but Remy's face. 

“What's wrong?” Remy asked, reaching forward to grab Pietro. But Pietro jerked back, nearly hitting his head against the wall. “Seriously, did they poison you?” 

“N-no,” Pietro gasped. “Just st-stay over there.” 

“Okay.” Remy made sure that as little of him was putting pressure on Pietro's body as possible. “I will. Now will you tell me what's wrong?” 

Pietro had wrapped his arms around himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, taking deep, shaky breaths. 

“Oh,” Remy murmured. “You're claustrophobic, aren't you?” 

Pietro glared at him. 

“It's okay,” Remy said. “I mean, I know you can't run--”

“I can't move,” Pietro snarled. “I can't breathe. I can't do anything in here, I'm completely useless, and I can't even control myself, and you're judging me like he used to and--”

“I'm not,” Remy insisted. “Everybody's got their fears.” He frowned, thinking of how to calm Pietro down. The other man was still shaking, still having a hard time breathing, and it was making Remy need to do something. He hated seeing Pietro like this. “Can I touch you?” 

“No.” A pause. “Why?” 

“I have an idea,” Remy said. “You know how we cuddle in bed?” 

“Yeah,” Pietro managed. “Why?” 

“If you close your eyes,” Remy said, “and I wrap my arms around you and hold you, and we cuddle, you can imagine we're in bed instead of in this container. What d'you think?” 

“I don't know,” Pietro said. He closed his eyes. “Try it.” 

Remy shifted his position so that he could wrap his arms around Pietro's shaking frame, allowing Pietro to rest his head against Remy's chest. Pietro's breath hitched, then evened out. They stayed like that, Remy's chin resting on Pietro's head, one of his hands stroking Pietro's back in a calming gesture. 

Slowly, Pietro stopped shaking. 

“Better?” Remy murmured. 

“You are cuddling me while we're in enemy territory,” Pietro said. “This is ridiculous.” 

“Ridiculous or inspired?” Remy asked. There was no answer. 

Then Pietro said, “Thank you.” He pressed closer to Remy's body. 

And it was almost like being back home. 

 

2.

“Where is Remy?” Lorna demanded, dragging her brother down the hallway. 

“He went to check on the girls,” Doug said. “Why?” 

“Because—never mind. I wanted him to do something but I'll do it myself.” Lorna reached the door to Pietro's room. “Just, make sure Warlock and Danger understand why impaling people with their arms is a terrible idea.” 

“Right,” Doug said, disappearing down the hallway. 

Lorna pushed open the door and dragged Pietro inside, depositing him on his bed. 

“Lorna,” Pietro murmured, turning his head to the side. “Stains--” 

“Shut up,” Lorna said. She found the zipper to his bloodied uniform and pulled. She could see his skin, ghostly white, underneath. “I'm not exactly thrilled about this.” 

“Agh,” Pietro replied, as she pulled and the bodysuit roughly came off, leaving him bare and bloody on the bed. 

Lorna grabbed some of the medical supplies she'd bought with her and a wet cloth, and began wiping the blood from Pietro's torso. 

“You idiot,” she said as she worked. “Don't do that again. Don't let yourself get hurt just because—look, I could've handled it. From a distance, mind you. Not up close and personal like you have to get in order to attack.” She reached for the bandages. Pietro had several deep gashes following the lines of his ribs, which was why he was bleeding all over the place. 

“They were attacking,” Pietro murmured. “So I attacked.” 

“Without a plan,” Lorna said. Pietro's head was still turned to the side, so she couldn't see his expression. “Or backup. What were you thinking?” 

“Too fast to think,” Pietro said. 

“Right.” Lorna looked down at her sleeves, now stained, and grimaced. “Right. Great. That's great. How many times have we told you not to just jump into things?” 

Pietro didn't answer. Lorna walked away and grabbed one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants. She put the sweatpants on first, which was easier because his legs were hanging off the edge of the bed. The shirt was harder, because she had to lift him and hold him close to put the shirt on while being careful not to hurt him by touching his wounds the wrong way. And, he was as limp as a wet spaghetti noodle. 

But she managed, and once she was done she placed him in the center of the bed, on his side. “How do you feel?” she asked. 

“Horrid,” Pietro muttered. “Lorna,” he swallowed. “Thank you.” 

“Just stop being an idiot,” Lorna said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Didn't want to lose any of you,” Pietro slurred. He grimaced. “Ignore that. I'm going to pass out now.” 

And he did. 

Lorna stayed to watch over him. 

 

3.

“Help me with this,” Wanda said, turning her back to Pietro so he could zip up her red dress. 

Pietro helped her wordlessly, and when he was done Wanda turned around to look him over. He was wearing a button-down shirt with a tie and dress pants. The tie was crooked. She straightened it and he watched her, frowning. 

Wanda turned away and grabbed a golden necklace. She turned back and held out the necklace to Pietro, who took it and draped it around her neck, fastening the clasp in the back. 

It had been a long time since they'd done this. Wanda saw how tired Pietro looked, and she felt like she was different, too. People feared her, and she didn't want to be feared. 

And people were angry at the both of them, for different reasons. 

“You were gone,” Pietro had said when Wanda asked him about the press conference and the crimes he'd admitted to committing. “I thought I was doing what was best.” For a moment he looked lost, like he had when they were on the run, before they'd met Magneto. Before they'd been thrown into the world of superheroes and villains, of mutants vs humans, of other planets and different powers.

She wasn't sure whether or not to be angry. She felt like she didn't know who Pietro was anymore. And maybe he didn't know her the same way, either.

“Why did you lie?” she asked now, as he took the earrings she'd handed to him. He started on her left. His breath ghosted against her ear. 

“I thought I might not be forgiven,” he said, moving to her other side. After a moment he finished. Wanda turned to look at the mirror. 

“I never could run from what I did,” she said, and there was the implied, “but you could and did.” She resented that about him. That he'd lied, put it behind him, and had almost gotten away with it in a way she never had been able to do. In a way, she resented him more for this than the fact that he'd put the idea in her head to change reality. 

Yet, she'd disappeared from his life, taken his powers. He took out his anger on everyone else shortly after.

“Running is what I do,” Pietro said. “But it's never good enough.” 

Wanda turned to look at him. 

“I need you,” he said. His voice cracked. 

Wanda felt her throat tighten. She moved forward to straighten his tie again, even though it was already straight. She played with his collar. This close, she could hear his breathing, shaky and uneven. She looked up to his face, his sharp features, his eyes showing his fear, how tired he'd become. His desperation. 

She wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his face in her shoulder. And they held each other. 

 

4.

The sound of glass shattering led Pietro into the kitchen, where he found Lorna in the middle of destruction. 

Plates, glass, and cracked ceramic were scattered across the floor. Chairs and the table had been overturned, and various cooking-ware had been tossed all over the place. Pietro dodged a large pan as he entered and Lorna spun around to face him. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“Get away from me,” Lorna snapped, sending a plate hurtling his way. Pietro dodged it and continued making his way towards her, slowly, because he feared that if he used his speed, she'd have an even worse reaction. “I want to be alone.”

“Seriously, Lorna,” Pietro said. “Tell me.” 

“Snow,” Lorna growled, and several bowls exploded. 

“I wasn't aware the weather affected you so much,” Pietro couldn't resist saying. 

“Shut up, Pietro.” Lorna sent a pot hurtling his way. He caught it and tossed it aside. He didn't notice the small knife that followed and ripped his uniform at his left shoulder. He yelped. 

“What was that for?” 

“For being an ass,” Lorna said. “Don't worry, I wasn't aiming to hurt.” 

Pietro inspected the rip in his uniform. “But you could have made a mistake, or hit someone else if they'd decided to come through the door. Now would you calm down?” 

“You, of all people, telling me to calm down?” Lorna laughed. It was slightly hysterical. “You're the worst at overreacting. You don't get to tell me to calm down.” More things started floating. 

Pietro made a decision. He rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Lorna, and ran with her to her room, where he set her on the bed and closed the door behind them before she could react. 

Lorna stood up just as Pietro turned around and shouted, “Don't do that!” 

“Sorry,” Pietro said, not at all apologetically. “I was afraid for the microwave.” 

“Ass.” Lorna sent a pen flying his way, but it landed short. She sighed and sat heavily on the bed. The brief run at super-speed seemed to have calmed her somehow. She ran a hand through her green hair. “Sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Pietro said. He was still scrutinizing her. “Do you want to tell me what that was about?” 

“Not particularly.” 

“Lorna,” Pietro said, “you can trust me.” 

“I know,” Lorna said. “It's not that I don't trust you. It's that I think you'll be upset. It affects the whole team.” 

Pietro went very still. “What affects the whole team?” 

“There might not be a team,” Lorna said. 

After a moment, Pietro nodded. “I can see why you were so angry,” he said, oddly reserved. “I want to hear about this in more detail.” 

“How am I gonna tell the rest of the team?” Lorna asked. 

“Tell me,” Pietro said, “and that might help you figure out how to tell them. But first, I'm going to clean the kitchen.” 

“I should do it,” Lorna said. 

“I need to do something,” Pietro said, “before you tell me the full story. And besides,” he smirked, “I'm sure if the mess is still there by the time we're done Remy will have injured himself.” 

“You'd think you two weren't dating,” Lorna said. 

Pietro gave her a half-hearted smirk and disappeared in a gust of wind.

Lorna stayed sitting on the bed, knowing that it would only take Pietro five minutes. She thought about what she would say.


End file.
